


Untitled

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan tried to keep his desk fairly clean and tidy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt by seikaitsukimizu.

Evan tried to keep his desk fairly clean and tidy. Most of the year, it held an in tray, an out tray, computer monitor and keyboard, pen and pencil, and a framed photo of his niece. But for some reason around the holidays, paperwork seemed to pile up faster than he could get rid of it—probably it had something to do with how Detectives Sheppard and McKay's cases seemed to get significantly more ridiculous at this time of the year. There was more paperwork than you'd think in shutting down a ring of fraudulent Santas, and Sheppard always did shunt it off to Lorne with a bland grin and a half-hearted explanation of 'rookie.'

It was past six and Evan was still filling in Form GH-67 in triplicate (turned out the new Lieu, Woolsey, was an extra stickler for paperwork, especially when weapons were discharged in the vicinity of Santa Claus, no matter how much stolen jewellery Saint Nick had stuck down his pants), though he could hear the Christmas party in full swing in the rec room. There was music going, and someone with a surprisingly mellow baritone was belting out 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.' It sucked, but maybe if he worked fast enough, he could get done before all the egg nog was gone.

He'd just turned to a new page when the door burst open and a giggling Cadman and Mehra came out. Lorne could see past them into the rec room—looked as if the precinct was home to several acts of public lewdness right now, and probably it wasn't a good idea for Zelenka to be standing on that rickety card table while he sang.

"Hey, Evan," Cadman called. "We're gonna go photocopy some of our... stuff. Wanna come with?"

Mehra leered at him, her arm around Cadman's waist.

Lorne felt himself flush. Maybe his mother had been right—maybe Chicago was too big a city for a small-town boy like him. "I, uh—I got some stuff to do," he said, waving Form JY-92 (_Inappropriate Use of a Police Siren_) at them. Maybe paperwork wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
